


First Time Lacks Charm

by MagieFish



Series: Imagineered Abominations [8]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Lacie is 200 percent done.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagieFish/pseuds/MagieFish
Summary: First impressions are everything.And these impressions aren’t good.





	First Time Lacks Charm

_April 30th 1936_

Lacie found herself staring at the department in which she would be working. It was hardly a department. In fact it was more like a big, empty, cave. Which it was. Climbing down unsteady stairs, Lacie found herself on the comforting soil. Walking along, she looked at a note Mr Drew had left for her.

_Lacie Benton, it may be short notice, but a new project is being developedon Level S and I have assigned you to help with it. This means you will stop working on fixing leaks, but you were always destined for something better than that. You will find you’re new boss down there._

Lacie shoved back into one of overalls pockets and continued to walk forward. There was a small group of people giggling and laughing over some sort of joke. As she approached they all went silent. They stared at each other for a bit. It was a group of young people, around the ages of 17-21. There was one old one in the bunch, still working with a sour look on his face. More silence. Lacie sat down and picked a wrench. Looking over at some blueprints, some sort of carriage sort of thing, she picked up a screw and began to tighten it. She was still being watched. Looking at a nearby table she picked up a bacon soup can and slurped on it.

”You actually like that stuff?”, a young man with auburn hair commented.

”Yeah.”, Lacie said without looking up.

”It’s disgusting.”

”Well, Ones man hatred is another’s love, or something like that.”

He extended a hand that almost hit Lacie in the face.

”I’m Mark.”, She shook his hand silently, “And these are the others.”, He said, gesturing to everyone else, “We’ve got Harold, Casey, Sherman, Lavender, Jamie, George, that sad loser, and the sour guys Harold.”

They looked at Lacie, expecting something out of her. She just nodded her head.

”A-Aren’t you g-going to tell u-us you’re name?”, A frail kid asked.

”Lacie Benton.”, This earned some snickering from a few of the kids, “And if you think that’s funny, I will throw this bacon soup over you.”, That shut them up.

They all went back to working, wrenches and nails, screwdrivers and hammers. Lacie made an entire wall of this mysterious carriage by herself. She looked up in hopes of seeing a clock, before looking at the others progress. The sour man was also very efficient but the rest.....They had barely done anything. They were currently puzzling over some part of the carriage.

“Do you need some help with that?”

”Uh....no, no we don’t.”, A boy with a ponytail said.

Lacie raised an eyebrow, “Do you even know what you’re doing?”

They exchanged awkward looks.

”Well,”, A girl said, with some wild animal for her hair, “We’re, um, volunteers.”

”M-Mr Piedmont wasn’t very happy with Mr Drew when he found out.”, A girl using her hair as a mask mumbled.

”Wait, Mr Piedmont? Like, who was he....Bertrum Piedmont?”, Lacie asked

”Yes.”, The sour man grumbled, “Park maker extraordinaire! He threw a great big fit at Mr Drew over this lot. I’m the only professional.” 

“Well, who are YOU Lacie?”, Yet another boy with freckles asked, “What’s your profession?”

”Mechanic.”, Lacie deapanned.

It was hours before any of the spoke again. Listening to their conversations, Lacie had eventually figured out who each person was. Lavender was the quite girl while Casey was the one that looked like she had lived in a jungle for a majority of her life. Sherman was the one with a ponytail, Jamie had freckles, auburn was Mark and stutter was George. That left Harold as the competent fella. Lacie had no idea what the cause was, but yelling had broken out between them. Harold sighed and tutted as they screeched as one another, yanking a wrench between them. Lavender and George had retreated to the corner to cower. Standing up, Lacie rolled her eyes and walked over, snatching the wrench from their hands.

”Alright, you’re either going to stop now-“

There were loud stomps accompanied by a mechanical door opening and closing. Stomping towards them, a scowl very evident on his face, was a 60 something year old man in a suit. He had a stupid moustache (In Lacie’s opinion at least) and yet contained some air of authority.

”WHAT ARE YOU INCOMPETENT IDIOTS DOING NOW??!!”, Bertrum Piedmont screeched.

Lacie snickered. The ‘Great’ Bertrum Piedmont didn’t seem very great with a first impression. He seemed like a more moody version of Joey Drew.

“Honestly, I cannot leave you morons alone for a day-“, He froze as he saw Lacie.

”Hi.”, She said.

Bertrum covered his face with a handm shaking his head.

”Honestly, Joey gets a bunch of unpaid nobodies and now he gets another incompe-“

Lacie held the wrench in front of him, scowling at his surprised face.

”You want to FINISH that sentence?”

”That doesn’t matter!”, He snapped, “Who are you?!”

”I’m a new worker.”, She replied, dropping the wrench, “Lacie Benton.”

”Oh, so you’re her then.”, Silence, “Anyway, you lot of children better sort yourselves out or I will send you back out!”

”Dont worry, I sorted them out.”, Lacie gestured to the wrench on the floor, “They were squabbling over a wrench.”

”Oh.”, Bertrum said.

And then he just left. Lacie watched him go with a scowl. Her first impression was not good. Not good at all.

”Sooooo....you gonna splash him with bacon soup?”

”Shut up.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for awful writing.
> 
> Also, don’t talk crap about Lacie. She will kill you.


End file.
